


Sin Maple

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: Despertar en casa de tu novio pero no querer ser malagradecido porque te trajo el desayuno.





	Sin Maple

Le sacudió el hombro un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablarle.  
– ¿Otabek?  
Un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho le respondió y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cara.  
El moreno rio con ternura y le acarició por encima de las vestiduras de la cama.  
– Ha amanecido ya, Golden boy.   
Pero Otabek no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse pronto, y le contesto con un gruñido más grave que el anterior.   
Jean dejó la cama con cuidado de no sacudirla, y apenas estiró el brazo para alcanzar la camiseta colgada en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. La vistió y dirigió silentes pasos al umbral de la puerta para cerrarla cuidadosamente detrás de sí.  
Y en la bonanza de la habitación iluminada con el sol de mediodía, Otabek aún se rehusaba a salir de la comodidad de las frescas sábanas de algodón.  
Por lo general a él no le gustaba despertar tan tarde, pero vamos que era domingo, el único día que podía dedicarle a él enteramente.  
Quiso abrir los ojos pero no pudo, apenas sintió el fulgor de la luz colándose por las persianas, se cubrió la cara de nuevo.   
Inspiró, el aroma de la planta de menta que JJ tenía cerca de la cama le llenó las fosas nasales y sonrió porque inmediatamente relacionó su aroma con las manos de su novio. Siempre olía a menta cuando no usaba perfume.  
Con los ojos aún cerrados y una almohada cubriéndole la cara, se estiró tensando los músculos hasta que sintió alivio en el cuerpo y la pereza disipándose en sus tejidos y desapareciendo en la punta de sus dedos.   
Aspiró una vez más el olor de la menta cuando se levantó de la cama para estirar las sábanas y sacudir la cama. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba muchísimo para ser un rebelde, seguía haciendo la cama en cuanto se despertaba, hasta en casa de JJ.   
Se le tintaron las mejillas en un rosa muy pálido cuando observó su ropa en el suelo junto a la de Jean, al menos tenía los bóxers puestos, apenas recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y riendo con vergüenza en cuanto las latas vacías de cerveza le dispararon un par de memorias y le recordaron que tenía que orinar pronto.  
En cuanto regresó del baño se apresuró a dejar la habitación más o menos decente, como cada fin de semana; se inclinó a recoger las prendas del suelo y las sacudió para doblarlas y dejarlas sobre la cómoda orgulloso de sí mismo por la perfecta simetría sin rastro de arrugas en la ropa.   
Avanzó hacia la ventana y se estiró una vez más elevando las manos hacia el techo, consiguiendo el delicioso chasquido de sus vértebras acomodándose en su lugar.  
Quién sabe cuánto pasaría desde que despertó.   
Se giró contemplando la habitación totalmente iluminada después de haber abierto las persianas y sonrió satisfecho al pensar el enorme cambio que podía verse con tan solo hacer la cama y doblar la ropa. Ahora faltaba deshacerse de la basura.   
Alcanzó las latas achatadas depositándolas todas en la misma bolsa del supermercado. Le daba vergüenza haber bebido tanto.   
Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asomó mientras seguía reclinado recogiendo la basura.  
– Con qué preciosidad de vista me recibes, Beka. Ojalá así fuera siempre.  
Otabek chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó, sonrojado, mientras metía la última lata vacía dentro de la bolsa de plástico.  
JJ entró a la habitación pateando la puerta con un enorme plato de panqueques humeantes y bañados en sirope de maple; los dejó en la mesa de noche y caminó hacia Otabek que sencillamente hizo un nudo rápido a la bolsa de basura y la botó al suelo.  
Jean le abrazó por la espalda acariciándole la cintura y entrelazando sus propios dedos a la altura de su vientre. Otabek posicionó sus manos sobre las de Jean, dejándose abrazar y pecaminosamente disfrutando de la piel cálida de su pareja y el cadente roce que le regalaba.  
— Desayuno, Beka. — le susurró muy cerca del oído.  
— Desayúname, JJ.  
Jean escupió una risa. Le recorrió la nuca con besos pequeños y sin soltarlo caminó de espaldas hacia la cama llevándolo consigo, despacio.  
Se dejó caer y con él, Otabek.  
JJ le sonrió. Recargó la sien en la mano apoyándose en uno de sus brazos contemplando los ojos oscuros con la cabeza elevada. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla tan delicadamente que le hizo cerrar los párpados.   
Se le acercó con el cuidado de siempre y le besó en los labios, un beso tierno, atento. Un beso tan sedoso que le recordó por qué valía tanto la pena esperar hasta el sábado para volver a verlo.   
Le abrazó el torso desnudo atrayéndolo más hacia sí, y Otabek suspiró al sentir su propia piel en contacto con el calor de Jean, que le irradiaba de todo el cuerpo y sentía tan vivo y constante que no importaba que trajera puesta una camiseta.   
Movió sus labios en sincronía con los de Jean, enredándole un brazo alrededor del cuello.   
El canadiense se separó de su boca para poder contemplarle el rostro una vez más. Se giró para quedar sobre el cuerpo de Otabek y se inclinó para quedar más cerca de él, acunándole el rostro con ambas manos.  
Otabek le dio una mirada de intriga, expectante a lo que venía después.  
— Mejor… mejor en la cena.

Altin le regaló la mirada de frustración más sincera que Jean había tenido el disgusto de conocer, pero en lugar de arrepentirse o ceder, una carcajada larga dejó sus pulmones mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. La frente, las cejas, las mejillas, la barbilla…

— Déjalo, hoy he preparado el desayuno y no me gusta comerlo frío.  
Jean se levantó de la cama para alcanzar el plato de panqueques esperando a que Otabek se incorporara también.  
El kazajo sonrió divertido cuando recibió el tenedor y sencillamente negó con la cabeza, devolviéndoselo.  
— ¿Beka? ¿No quieres esto? Debiste decirme antes.

— No… JJ… te he dicho que sin maple…

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que la mayoría del fandom los conoce como JJBek, pero el nombre de esta ship en twitter me atrapó más. Aparte me gusta el juego de palabras jksjk


End file.
